


secret santa shenanigans

by Spikedluv



Series: Dec 2017 Gift Fic [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cameo: Erica Reyes, Cameo: Isaac Lahey, Cameo: Kira Yukimura, Cameo: Scott McCall, Cameo: Vernon Boyd, First Kiss, Fluff, Get-Together Fic, Implied: Lydia Martin/Allison Argent, Implied: Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: The pack does Secret Santa; Stiles-shaped shenanigans ensue.





	secret santa shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starr_falling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/gifts).



> This story is one of my December Gift Fic and was written for Starr_falling for the prompt _Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles, Secret Santa shenanigans._. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I'm also using this to fill the _Fluff_ square on my card for Round 10 of [Trope Bingo on DW](http://trope_bingo.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> Written: January 31, 2018

“If you draw my name you can trade with Scott.”

Derek gave Stiles a blank look. “Why would I do that?”

“Seriously?” Stiles said. “I’m trying to make this whole . . .” Stupid, _stupid_ , he thought. “. . . Secret Santa thing less awkward on you. Both of us, if I’m being honest, but mostly you.”

“Are you going to trade if you draw my name?” Derek said.

Stiles stared at Derek without a ready answer on his tongue. Luckily, Lydia announced that the drawing of names would commence before Stiles’ silence went on too long.

Stiles went second. He glanced at the name on the folded slip of paper to make sure he hadn’t gotten his own, but otherwise didn’t think too much about his recipient. Instead he kept his eyes on the progress of the bowl Lydia had put all the names in.

Stiles held his breath when Derek dipped his hand into the bowl. Derek unfolded the paper and glanced at the name, but his expression gave nothing away. Stiles caught Scott’s eyes and gave him a ‘well?’ look. Scott shrugged.

For the millionth time Stiles berated himself for telling Derek that he was in love with him while under the influence of pain killers after an especially violent encounter with a Tula Vieja. Derek had let Stiles down gently. His kindness had almost been unbearable. Eight months later Stiles had graduated from BHHS, attended a lifetime of awkward pack meetings over the summer, and spent one semester at Humboldt State University, and still he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whenever he and Derek were in the same room.

~*~

Christmas was less than a week away, so there wasn’t much time to buy a present, much less to launch an investigation into whether Derek had drawn his name. Stiles went directly to Lydia.

“I’m not going to tell you who drew your name, Stiles.”

“I don’t want to know who drew my name, only that Derek _didn’t_ ,” Stiles pleaded. He wasn’t above begging.

“Why?”

Stiles glared at his phone. “You know why.”

“Oh, yes, your drunken declaration of love,” Lydia said, as if Stiles hadn’t moaned about it to her at least a dozen times.

“Lydia,” Stiles hissed. “I do not want Derek to feel like he has to buy me something.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Stiles didn’t have to see the eye roll to know it was there. “Does that mean you’ll find out?”

Lydia hung up without answering, which Stiles took as a good sign.

Stiles paced his bedroom until Lydia called back. She’d sent a group text to everyone except Stiles and Derek. “No one admits to having your name.”

“So . . . ,” Stiles said, feeling weak.

“So,” Lydia said. “Unless someone was lying . . .”

“Which I wouldn’t put past Isaac,” Stiles said. “Or Erica. Or Boyd.”

“Unless,” Lydia repeated. “Then Derek drew your name.”

Lydia hung up on Stiles’ long, drawn out groan.

As soon as he stopped beating his head against his desk Stiles called Lydia back. “Who has Derek’s name?”

There was an audible sigh from the other end of the phone. “Why?”

“So I can trade names,” Stiles said as if it should be perfectly obvious. “If Derek’s buying for me, I should buy for him.”

“You want to double the awkwardness?”

“Yes. No! I want there to be equal awkwardness.”

Stiles stared at the phone when Lydia disconnected the call. A few minutes later a text came through that just said _Scott_.

Stiles immediately called Scott. “Scottie, buddy, pal, trade Secret Santa names with me, please!”

“Is this about Derek having your name?”

“Maybe.”

“Who do you have?”

Stiles grimaced. “Allison.”

“You think I want to buy a present for my ex-girlfriend?”

“Yes? Okay, what if I switch with Lydia and then you take whoever Lydia has?”

“Who does Lydia have?”

“I don’t know, Scott, but not Allison. Also, not me and not Derek.”

“I don’t know . . .”

“Do you really want to buy for Derek?” Stiles said.

“No,” Scott admitted. “Alright, fine. Switch with Lydia, then me.”

“Thank you so much, Scott.”

Lydia refused to trade because she’d already bought Allison’s gift and it would be tacky to have her girlfriend’s name for Secret Santa. Stiles slumped in defeat.

“Stop pouting and find someone else to switch with.”

Stiles made a list of the other pack members, then crossed off his name, Derek, Scott, Lydia and Allison. After a beat he crossed off Kira, too. It would be weird to ask her to buy a present for her boyfriend’s ex, even if everyone was on speaking terms now. That left Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Awesome.

While they were all together at Scott’s house playing video games, Stiles began his campaign. Isaac gave Stiles a look when he asked.

“Shit, yeah, okay, I should’ve realized it would be awkward for you, too.” Why did they have to keep dating within their circle?

Erica grinned, showing all her teeth, and presented Stiles with the slip that had Scott’s name on it. Stiles had forgotten to take into account that someone, possibly one of the few people he could trade with, had Scott’s name.

Boyd gave Stiles one of those looks that dared him to ask. Before Stiles had to take his own life into his hands and force out the words, Kira spoke.

“I’ll trade with you.”

“What?” Stiles said. “No. I wouldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t ask, and I don’t mind,” Kira said. “As long as you buy Derek something nice.” She frowned. “You’re not doing this just to be mean to him, are you?”

“Yes, of course! I mean, no! Yes to nice, no to mean,” Stiles said.

Kira smiled. “Okay.”

Boyd snatched the slip with Allison’s name out of Stiles’ fingers before he could hand it over to Kira. “I’ll do it.”

“You will? Thank you!” Stiles threw his arms around Boyd, who stood stiff.

“Stop hugging me before I change my mind.”

~*~

Stiles gave Scott the slip he’d gotten from Boyd. Scott was now hyperventilating because he had to buy for Lydia.

“Lydia’s easy,” Stiles said. “I’ll give you some ideas.”

That was when it hit Stiles – now that he’d managed to get Derek’s name, he had to buy Derek a present. A really nice present. Something that would blow his mind. (Within the allotted $25 limit.)

“Oh, shit,” Stiles said. “I need to think of something to buy Derek.”

~*~

Stiles had tried to forget about the fact that they were going to be opening presents after they ate, but now the table had been cleared and the leftovers put away, and Lydia was calling everyone into the living room.

Lydia pronounced herself the Christmas Elf and the first present she handed out was to Kira. Stiles heard laughter and squeals of delight as everyone opened their present when it was handed to them, but he wasn’t paying attention. He kept wondering if Derek would like the present he’d gotten him.

Part of Stiles wanted to grab the present back and run, but then it was too late – Stiles watched with a feeling of dread as Lydia delivered his gift, wrapped in paper covered with snowmen wearing jaunty hats, to Derek. He raised his hand and chewed on his nails. Lydia moved over to stand next to Stiles. She took his hand away from his mouth and squeezed it.

Derek hesitated when he read the name on the tag, but then he ripped off the paper and lifted the box top. Derek pushed aside the tissue paper and stared at the sweater inside as if it was a bomb. Stiles figured Derek would hate it, but he’d noticed that Derek had started wearing brighter colors and softer materials, and when he’d seen the sweater in the store he couldn’t stop rubbing his hand over it.

“It’s a sweater,” Stiles said. “The material’s really soft. Good for sensitive werewolf-y skin.” Oh god, Stiles thought, someone please stop my babbling. No one did. “And the colors are pretty. I thought they matched your eyes.”

Derek glanced down at the blues and greens and Stiles followed his gaze. Derek was rubbing his hand over the sweater. As soon as he realized it, he stopped. “Thank you, Stiles.”

Stiles was mesmerized by the pink on Derek’s cheek. “You’re welcome,” he said when Lydia elbowed him in the side.

“Your turn,” Lydia said with way too much perk as she handed Stiles his gift.

Stiles’ cheeks went hot when he realized he still had to open his gift from Derek. He took the package from Lydia. “Heavy,” he said. “Rocks?” he joked, glancing at Derek.

Derek raised one eyebrow. “Just one big rock.”

“Funny,” Stiles said, dropping his eyes as warmth spread through him.

It was awkward trying to open the present while standing, so Stiles went to his knees and placed the gift on the floor. His hands shook a little bit as he tore at the paper and ripped the tape holding the box shut. Stiles pulled out the wadded up paper that had been used to cushion the item inside and revealed a book cover: _Richardson’s Compendium of Mythological Creatures, 1st Edition_

“Oh my god,” Stiles said. “Oh my god, Derek.” Stiles brushed his fingers over the raised gold lettering, faded with time, and the design embossed on the cover – a man with a sword and a creature that was half-dragon, half-panther. “This definitely cost more than $25.”

“I got a deal on it,” Derek said dryly.

Stiles picked up the book and hugged it to his chest. “I owe you another sweater.”

Derek’s silence and blank expression spoke volumes.

“Ten sweaters? Twenty? Oh my god, Derek, how much did this book cost?”

“$25,” Derek said.

“Liar,” Stiles said. “I’ve been looking all over for a copy of this book!”

“I know,” Derek said.

“How’d you find it?”

“I put feelers out,” Derek said.

“And someone just happened to have one they were willing to sell the week before Christmas?”

There was a long pause before Derek said, “Yeah, just lucky timing I guess.”

Stiles set the book down. There was no way Derek had gotten the book in the past few days. “Derek. How long have you been looking for this book?”

“Not long,” Derek hedged.

“I don’t have to be a werewolf to know that was a lie.”

“Since the day you mentioned you were looking for it,” Derek said gruffly.

“You . . . why?”

“Because you wanted it.”

“Because I . . .” Stiles trailed off and studied Derek’s face. “Derek.”

Derek raised his eyes and looked directly at Stiles. The heat in Derek’s gaze, the _want_ hit Stiles like a physical blow.

“But . . . you said no.”

Derek frowned. “No I didn’t.”

“I was there,” Stiles said. “And I clearly remember the gentle let down.”

“You didn’t say anything afterwards.”

“What was I supposed to say, Derek? Sorry for letting my feelings get all over you?”

Derek studied Stiles as if he’d never seen him before. “I told you that if you meant it to tell me again when you weren’t high on pain killers.”

“I think I would remember that, Derek,” Stiles said, even though it felt like something was trying to claw it’s way out of his stomach.

“Clearly you didn’t,” Derek said, his tone full of the snark that had been missing when he spoke to Stiles for the past eight months.

“You really . . . ?”

Stiles crawled over to where Derek sat. He reached out to push the box off Derek’s lap, pausing when his hand landed on the sweater. He rubbed the material. “Oh, that is really soft.”

Remembering his purpose, Stiles shoved the box onto the floor. He looked up at Derek, who was looking back at him with a combination of amusement and hope.

“Derek,” Stiles began.

“Me, too,” Derek said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Stiles’.

Stiles moaned and braced his hands on Derek’s legs, pushed into the kiss. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hips and tugged. Stiles eagerly raised up and climbed into Derek’s lap.

Behind him, Lydia clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “Alright, then, who wants dessert?”

“Me!” Scott said. “Oh, god, my eyes.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Kira said.

“About time, is what it is,” Erica said.

They kissed (and Stiles might’ve gotten his fingers beneath the hem of Derek’s shirt) until they had to stop, since neither of them wanted to come in their pants in Lydia’s living room. Stiles remained sitting on Derek’s lap when Kira put in the first movie. He grinned so wide he thought his face might crack.

Snuggled up to Derek, his hand splayed across his chest, Stiles said, “You’re gonna wear the sweater, right?”

“Of course,” Derek said with a soft smile. “I have it on good authority that it compliments my eyes.”

(Derek wore the sweater on their first official date. If Stiles couldn’t keep his hands off Derek, the sweater was only partly to blame.)

The End

**Author's Note:**

> From [Listing of Were-Creatures/Shape-Shifters from around the world](http://mythicalrealm.com/humanoid-mythical-creatures/shapeshifters-around-world/): Tula Vieja has been and continues to be sighted in Panama on a regular basis. The creature takes the form of a very, very old woman or witch (bruja) with a crow’s foot for a right hand. This child-eating shifter haunts all places dark and dismal, waiting to take anyone back to Hell with her that she can get her claw/hand on.


End file.
